The disclosed aspects relate generally to communications between and/or within devices and specifically to improving near-field communication mode signaling.
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist uses of a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that each small, lightweight, and can easily be carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are manufactured with ever-increasing computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Further, such devices are enabling communications using a variety of frequencies and applicable coverage areas, such as cellular communications, wireless local-area network (WLAN) communications, near-field communication (NFC), etc.
In some NFC devices, one or more secure elements (SEs) can provide data via the NFC device to a remote device, such as a NFC reader. This, in turn, can cause interoperability issues with the current NCI specification, as it becomes difficult, for example, to support multiple secure elements for services like card emulation under certain conditions. Thus, improvements for interoperability of multi-SE NFC devices may be desired.